If It Weren't for the Baby
by lexilee28
Summary: This story is about Katniss really being pregnant in Catching Fire. Has some very sad moments and some very happy moments. If you are not into love stories I suggest you may not wanna read this.. very mushy! Please R&R.. May be spoilers!


If It Weren't For the Baby

By:lexilee28

Summary: I do not own Catching Fire. I love them and with that I owe Suzanne Collins my life. This story is about Katniss really being pregnant in Catching Fire. Has some very sad moments and some very happy moments. If you are not into love stories I suggest you may not wanna read this.. very mushy! Please R&R.. May be spoilers!

"If it weren't for the baby"

I am pregnant. The man I love has just announced to the capitol and all the districts that Katniss Everdeen The girl on fire is pregnant. I feel ashamed that I could have done this to a poor inicent soul that now has to go through years of Hunger Games. Even if my child does win they will always be watching us.

I could never wish this upon my worst enemy. My baby, my child. the thing living inside of me has to relive the life I had. I slowly turn my head up to look toward the crowd, all faces were looking between me and Peeta. Shocked looks upon their faces some even crying at what they have heard and that's when I hear it the buzzer that ends Peeta's interview.

Best of luck Peeta to you and your family. May the odds be ever in your favor. I see Peeta walk back over to his spot on the stage. That's when i feel it, dizziness coming over me. I hear the anthem play and I can feel Peeta's warm breath against my neck. I look up to find him standing behind me looking down at me with tears in his eyes. "I love you" He softly whispers to me. "I love you too" I reply back sweetley. "Stay with me?" I question "Always" he replies and slowly moves down to press a short kiss to my lips.

Then the anthem is over. I return my vision back to the audience and notice that all eyes are on us. Suddenly I get the horrifying feeling of falling to the ground. I have almost hit the ground when Peeta catches me. I look up at him and whisper "i'm fine" My eyes close one last time I hear Peeta "Katniss?"

I wake up to find Peeta sitting on the side of my bed. I look over at him a grey haze still in my eyes. Tears stained across his cheeks. "Peeta?" I question. "Katniss, Oh my god Haymitch get in here she's awake" He yells "Peeta calm down she won't be awake for anothe few hours" Haymitch yells while comming down the hall. "Just come her NOW" Peeta shouts Haymitch walks into my room noticing my eyes slightly open. Peeta looks from him back to me. "Katniss I got bad news, Were still going back into the games" "But.." I start ask but before I can Peeta starts breaking into sobs. "Sweety, I don't know what were gonna do but I know what we are going to have this child and raise it together like a family" he says while bruching back strands of my braid. "You promise?" I question "I promise you, we will be together and live our lives" he says. With that he plants a chast kiss upon my lips. I look over and see Haymitch standing in the door way with tears in his eyes. "Haymitch you need to do everything in your power to keep this child alive" "I'll try Katniss, I'll try" Haymitch turns around and walks out the door " I'll leave you two alone for a while" he says before my door can close "Thanks" I reply back

I look over at Peeta and notice him looking out the window of my compartment. I knew this was going to happen he can't even look at me without tears coming to his eyes. He knows what's going to us and our child. "Peeta look at me" I try to say sweetly but comes out very harsh. He turns to me "Yes?" "There is nothing in this world that I want more than to be with you, I love you and I love our child" I explain while the tears start to slowly roll down my hot cheeks. "I love you Katniss and our child" He moves the covers to plant a soft kiss to my stomach where a little bump is starting to appear. "Stay with me?" I question "Always" He replies and slowly crawls into my bed. We slowly fall asleep together. Me in my husbands arms.

I wake to soft kisses being spread across my cheeks. I open my eyes slowly to see Peeta kissing me. "Morning" I say my voice hoarse from not being used. "Morning beautiful" He kisses my lips. We finally break apart after a few minutes. "Peeta?" I question "Yes " he replies "I'm terrified" I say "I know Sweety, me too" he says We both get up out of bed. I notice two outfits across the top of the dresser. "I guess this is what we have to wear this year" I say I pick up the top one and notice it has Peeta Mellark written across the back. I hand it to him as he pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear "I love you". Which leaves chills down my spine. He lets go and leaves the room to let me dress in peace. I turn back to my clothes and slip my pajamas off and my new clothes on. Just as im finishing my braid Peeta walks in. "Wow" he says coming up to stand behind me. From the mirror across from us I can see Peeta looking me up and down checking every piece of me. " He wraps his arms around me. "You look beautiful" he whispers into my ear. "Not to bad yourself" I say. I was wearing a black t-shirt with orange flames running up the side of it. With dark black pants and leather jacket. I was in tall leather lace up boots while Peeta was in almost the exact outfit except instead of orange flames there were red and his shoes weren`t as high as mine. I turn to face him and give him a long kiss. We were in a perfect moment when we heard a light tapping at the door. I break apart from him to awnser the door.

As I open the door i`m expecting to see Haymitch when Cinna is standing in the door way. "It`s time to leave Katniss" he says "Ok just let me say good bye". I turn back to Peeta and walk over to him. I notice tears in his eyes. "It`s gonna be ok, I promise" " I love you" I say. "I love you too" he says. I plant a short kiss to his lips and walk out the door with Cinna. We walk silently to the roof to wait for the hovercraft to take me to the games. I mount the ladder and I`m frozen in place. When I reach the top I find peace keepers waiting with a syringe. I sit down in my seat as they inject my tracker into my arm.

The ride doesn`t take very long and soon i`m at the arena. We are guided to a room below the arena where I will wait to be lifted into the arena. Cinna checks to make sure everythings ready for me. He walks back over to me and engulfs me in a bear hug. "Good bye, I`ll miss you" "There`s no need to miss me you will both get out of these games. Good luck Girl on Fire i`m betting on you" "Thank you Cinna for everything"

I walk into my dome that will lift me into the games. The door shuts and I wave good bye to Cinna as i`m being lifted into the games. I close my eyes and start to think of home when I feel the cool breeze wash over me. I open my eyes to look at the arena before me. This is the most diffrent arena I have ever seen. They haven`t made this arena terrifing they have made it almost beautiful. As i look around I see clear blue water that may or may not be leached with something. The sky is a light shade of Pink and The sun looks white hot. I find Peeta 7 spokes away from me and smile in his direction. I look back to the cornocopia and I can hear the clock counting down, 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. That`s when the gong sounds that is the star of our biggest nightmares


End file.
